Insomnia
by Doc House
Summary: Toby can't sleep, and doesn't know why.


TITLE: Insomnia. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. NOTES: The title is describing me at this very moment. If this story sucks, that's why. Contains spoilers from the third season. FEEDBACK: I would love some. PAIRING: CJ/Toby, friendship.  
  
Insomnia (1/1)  
  
"Damn," Toby smacked the side of his bed. It's been three nights. And he still hasn't been able to fall asleep.  
  
He gives up and decides to go into the kitchen and get a snack. It's three in the morning, so it was still too early to go into work. He found that the only thing he had in the fridge was one piece of banana pie that he stole from the mess the night before. He grinned to himself weakly and grabbed a plate. He took the pie to the front room and sat in his worn out chair. He liked times like these. Sitting in the dark, eating his last piece of pie.  
  
He looked over to where his television was located. He bought it just two weeks ago and it was already broke. Just something else that went wrong with his life.  
  
"Damn," He whispered as he finished his pie. Now what was he going to do? It's now fifteen minutes later since the last time he checked, and he was out of pie. Toby sat back into his chair and looked up at the clock.  
  
On nights like these, he usually went over to CJ's house. Mostly because he thought if he couldn't sleep, then she couldn't either. He would make her stay up with him and play a game of pinochle or poker. She would try to get him to talk, but always failed. He would just sit there, playing the game they started. But since the death threat, Toby has been unable to go see her. Do to having secret service around her all the time. He thought they would shoot him if he started knocking on her door at three in the morning.  
  
"Maybe that's why I can't sleep," Toby thought to himself. Maybe it was because he was worried about CJ. Then he shook that thought out of his head. He was always worried about CJ, ever since he met her 20 years ago. So why would he decide now to have sleeping problems because of her? She's got protection from some of the best guys out there, why should he be worried?  
  
"Screw it," Toby moaned and looked up at the ceiling. He thought about everything going on in his life right now, and honestly couldn't come up with the reason why he couldn't sleep. Yeah, he was stressed, but what else is new?  
  
Toby reached over and grabbed the phone. He looked at it for a minute and then dialed. After five rings, someone finally picked up.  
  
"What?" CJ snapped.  
  
"I can't sleep," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Toby?" CJ sat up and looked at the clock. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Yeah. What, do you want to go back to sleep?" Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know," Toby shrugged. "What about you?"  
  
"I was sleeping great," CJ moaned. "Where are you?"  
  
"In my front room, looking at my broken television."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't sleep."  
  
"You've mentioned that," CJ glared to herself.  
  
"Then why did you ask me?"  
  
"Toby," CJ signed.  
  
"This is the third night," Toby mentioned. "I'm tired. But I just lay there, not able to fall asleep."  
  
"You've been awake for three nights?" CJ asked, shocked. "Maybe you need to see someone."  
  
"Every time you think I have a problem, you tell me to go see someone," Toby moaned.  
  
"Toby, this isn't healthy."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" CJ asked confused.  
  
"About calling you," Toby mentioned. "Maybe I shouldn't of."  
  
"It's fine. I call you when I can't sleep."  
  
"Yeah, well. I usually hang up on you," Toby pointed out.  
  
"Yes you do," CJ smirked. "You want to come over?"  
  
"No, I'll find something to do."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, get some sleep," Toby mentioned. "Can we have lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," CJ smiled. "We haven't done that in a while."  
  
"Good," Toby smiled weakly. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," CJ said.  
  
Toby hung up and put the phone back where he got it. He looked around once again at the emptiness that surrounded him. He was alone. He has been alone for more then five years. He was married to his job, and that's why he could never make any of his relationships work.  
  
"I have to stop this," Toby said to himself and got up. He went back to his bedroom and sat at the end of his bed. He closed his eyes tight and tried to wash away all the things that were in his head. Finally, he laid back down. After ten minutes, he was still awake.  
  
He didn't hear her come in. After they moved to DC, they each made a key for each other. She made her way to the bedroom and noticed him lying down.  
  
"I just want a couple of hours," Toby cried to himself.  
  
She shook her head and smiled. This had happened before. And she seemed to be the only one who knew what causes it. Loneliness. She mentioned that to Toby, but he brushed her off.  
  
"Don't think about it," She mentioned as she sat on the bed next to him. His eyes shot open. "I scare you?" She cracked.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He started to sit up, but she pushed him back down.  
  
"Toby, you need to think about something other then sleeping," CJ mentioned.  
  
"CJ."  
  
"You've done this before," She mentioned. "Is it me?"  
  
"Of course not," Toby brushed her off, again.  
  
"Toby, we haven't been able to hang out like we used to because of this agent thing," CJ nodded. "Maybe that's."  
  
"It's not," Toby shook his head and closed his eyes. "I can sleep."  
  
"You haven't even mentioned anything to me about what's going on," CJ laid next to him and propped her head up with her arm.  
  
"What?" He looked over at her.  
  
"Why haven't you come talk to me about the threat?"  
  
"I don't know," He shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to make you think about it."  
  
"I'm always thinking about it," CJ mentioned. "But you're my best friend. I thought you would have something to say about all this."  
  
"I have a lot to say Claudia. I'm mad, frustrated, worried."  
  
"I know," CJ rested her head on his chest. "Sleep," She ordered.  
  
"I can't," He moaned.  
  
"I think you can," She mentioned.  
  
"Fine," Toby rolled his eyes and closed them. He was set to prove her wrong, but in less then a minute, he was asleep.  
  
"I told you," She smirked. She knew he would sleep because she was there. He wasn't alone, and to Toby, that's all he needed.  
  
The End 


End file.
